Traditional therapeutic ultrasound generation technologies have a number of deficiencies that prohibit their use in portable ultrasound delivery devices. For example, current therapeutic ultrasound generation technologies are generally, at the smallest, shoebox-sized devices that include a user interface, power generation circuitry, and a separate transducer attached via a hand wand. The devices vary in shape and size, but generally are 6-20 pounds. Such devices also require wall power and administer ultrasound energies from 0-4 Watts and at frequencies of from 1-3 MHz. The energy from the transducers of such devices is applied to penetrate into the tissue and administer ultrasound. Traditional ultrasound therapies are for a short duration (e.g., 5-20 minutes). Other purported therapeutic ultrasound technologies purport to be portable, but are capable of producing only surface ultrasound waves.
Further, therapeutic ultrasound devices are generally not able to be used for long periods, due to safety concerns, the non-portable size of the devices or the need for external power sources. Thus, among other deficiencies in the art, there is a need for portable therapeutic ultrasound devices that are able to safely deliver ultrasound energy deep into tissue.
Previous attempts to provide bandages and other coupling devices for use with therapeutic ultrasound technologies have been reported. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,888, U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,060, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2008/0200810. However, the ultrasound bandages or coupling devices provided in the art to date are insufficient for use with portable therapeutic ultrasound systems that are able to deliver ultrasound energy deep within tissue and that can be used for long periods of time.
There is also a need for ultrasound coupling devices that can be used with all types of therapeutic ultrasound transducers, and that can enhance the efficiency of therapeutic ultrasound transmission to a subject.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.